Black out meaning goodbye
by tvdtwilight101
Summary: Edward, Alice, and Emmett forget everything in an explosion! Edward and Alice join the volturi theit new misson kill bella swan. Emmett thinks he's a girl! Bella is discovering herself and the rest of the Cullens are just confused! Post Eclipse!
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hey guys!!! I will not be quitting my other fanfic but this came to me in a dream and I just had to write it!

Third person chapter one part one

"Who are you"?

That simple question brought all the Cullens to a standstill. Alice, Emmett, and Edwards' faces were the very pinnacle of confusion, shock, and fear. Just earlier they were all playing a game of paintball. When there was a massive explosion. Now they were all looking at Alice, Edward, and Emmett quizzically.

They sat there with faces the exact replica of a child's confusion. Rubble of what had been formally known, as the Cullen households were everywhere. Dirt was smeared on their faces and you could clearly see the particles in the air.

"Yeah, who are you? Alice and I don't like to be kept in the dark". Edward stated.

"Ummm … could you help use? I mean we don't know you but- Alice's eyes glazed over with vision.

With His mind reading powers Edward saw Alice's vision and said,

"You bastards! How could you ever think of convincing Alice I was not her brother! Try anything and I will rip you to shreds! Come on Alice lets get away from these freaks!"

With that Edward and Alice took of running in the opposite direction. The Cullens all looked each other with confused expressions. Rosalie worriedly turned to Emmett and whispered,

"Emmett are you okay"?

Emmett looked at her as tough she was an idiot and replayed,

'I do not know any Emmett but I'm London Tipton, Yahhhh me!!!!"

He then proceed to try on Alice's clothes witch he claimed were his!

"HOW THE HECK DID A GAME OF PAINTBALL TURN INTO THIS". Jasper shouted at the sky. No one replied.

A/N sorry I know it's short but that just means more updates!!!! Please review and tell me what you think of this story/ idea and what story you want me to continue!

**Love ya,**

**Tvdtwilight123**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No, Not, and Never

(No, Edward's P.o.v)

Chapter 2 part 1

I felt like sighing but it would be to no avail. Alice was clearly in the same mood as me. Those people in the clearing had been are last chance to discover who we really are. All I could seem to remember was that Alice was my sister, I loved her, and she was the only one in my heart. Maybe I should have listened to my sister more often.

_FLASBACK_

"Catch me if you can brother".

Alice and me were in the middle of the bet. I was trying to show her that males were domanit. She disagreed, and thought females were smarter. This had brought us to the cold, damp forest, playing a game of cat and mouse. Right now she was five feet in front of me. I was hidden upmongest trees, the wind tangleing my hair. She paused clearly out of breath. Our little game had been going on for hours. That was a wrong move Alice dear. Rushing through the air I reflexley tackled her to the ground. That of my laughter engulfed us. Alice eyed me replently and spoke up,

"You know Edward you should never judge a book by it's cover".

_END OF FLASBOOK_

Now once again we were in the midist of a forest. The only difference being I had learned my lesson since then. My young, nieve years were over. Alice tightly cluthched my hand as we made are way through the darkness. Long, thin lines ethched through tighley packed forest trees. Maybe, just maybe there was a clearning ahead? As if are luck will ever lie in a medow again.

"Edward, will we ever find out who we are". Alice dry sobbed into my cheast clearly looking for the support I had yet to give.

"Yes, Alice I know we will". I lied but deep, deep down I too believed the lie. I knew we had are luck before us. Somewhere there might even be a girl for me, she would be a passionate, bruntte. She w-

"Are you sure"

"I'm sure"

"Positive"

"I'm positive" My patience would soon be in a drought.

"Positive about being positive". Alice questioned.

My temper sparked with sudden fuel. "ALICE ENOUGH! You know the answer lies right in front of us". My hand gestured to are now bright surrondings.

Alice's sobbing turned to bells. Her laughter reminding them of one thing I would always cherish. Back in the day Alice and I had always gone to a meadow to think. It was are safe harbor, are sun. It was traditon. Back home in Oregon, I had took her to a beautiful meadow. It was bright and open. Little daises dotted the grasses and a little stream dotted through. We had called it are meadow. This meadow was an exact replica, down to the wild flowers. The light had shifted to become a million bright points on their horizion. I had expected the beauty, the comforting feelings but I had failed to expect a large group of vampires wearing gray coats.

Their red eyes stared us down. This was defenitaly a human hunting group. A thousand unspoken threats hung in mist around them. Alice shricked as I got into a defensive postion around her, she was the last thing I had to hang on to. Growls bellowed from my cheast. My eyes caculated all movements as a guy with long, black hair (that really needed to be cut) gave us a smile, saw are confused expressions and smilied wider. He was clearly the leader for he was doing a really poor happy dance and no one was smacking him.

"Edward, my son". Came this man's wise voice

I just growled again in response. Just then his words dawned on me.

"Wait what do you mean my Son? Are you my Father? No, you couldn't be enless I really do look that hopelessly ugly?" I blurted out in excitement and fear.

My hands reached for my hair, scared I had some how turned into this man. Alice gasped as a vision struck her and I quickly forgot about my hair. Using my mind reading powers I quickly caught on.

_Vision_

There in a muted, blurry background stood Alice and me. Our apperances muffled with long, black capes. We looked great. We looked loved. Hooked around my arm was a little blonde girl. She was leaning torwads me as if for a kiss. The same could be said for Alice whose own arm was looped through that of a tall, dark haired boy. All of us looked longingly into the other's eyes.

_END OF VISION_

What? Would we finally find mates? My eyes shearched the clearing for the small, blonde girl. They found her and she smilied foundling at me.

I turned back to the man I had just yelled at, "Yes Father"?

My Father smilied and said, "Glad to see you've finally accepted the fact. Just so you know my name is Aro. We are apart of the volturi clan. Aro's hand swept to the blonde girl, "Edward this is your fiancé Jane" "Alice ", Aro's hand again gestured "This is you're fiancé Alec". "You will be married soon, as of right now I have a core for you".

I eyed him suspiosly, "What would you like for me to do Father"?

My Dad gave me a loveing look and said "Remove a certain human: Isabella swan".

I gulped, "Wait what do you mean"?

Alec rolled his eyes at me like I was an idiot.

Aro on the other hand looked at me as though I were a child and said, "I mean kill"!

Anger boiled in me, "NO, I WILL NOT KILL A HUMAN"!!!!!

NOT

Rosalie and Emmett

Rosalie's P.O.V

Chapter 2 part 2

Life's hard. Thouse few people who disagree are complete moroans! Why, my man? Why my monkey man? None of the rest of my family was watching there true love try on Alice's clothes. Emmett turned torwads me, he was wearing a way to short Minnie skirt, a sparkly v-neck tee, and a tira. Dry sobs overtook me as he spook,

"Hey girlfriend! How dose this one look"?

We were in Alice's bathroom and he was striking model poses. "Em"-

"For the last time Rosie, my name is London!!!! YAY me!!"

I sighed, that was Emmett's new punchline. I will try once again to explain to him. Carlisle and Esme watched from afar. Carlisle comforting Esme as she wept. That's how it should be for me! That's what Emmett should be doing for me. I lost my brother and sister today!!! I turned torwads Emmett, my face lighting with rage! I needed to let out my emotion some how or it would overflow. My words quickly flowed like deadly velvet. "Listen her "London". I made quotations on the London part. "YOU ARE NOT A GIRL!! YOU ARE A MAN!!! MY MAN!!!!WE ARE IN LOVE!!! YOU LOVE TO WRESTLE, PLAY VIDEO GAMES, AND ANNOY EDWARD!!! YOU, EMMETT CULLEN WOULD NEVER BE CAUGHT DEAD IN PINK CHEERING "YAY ME". OK MAYBE YOU WOULD SAY "YAY ME" BUT YOU WOULDN'T WEAR PINK! YOU BETTER SHAPE UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU"!!!

Carlisle and Esme looked shocked. I'd been mad before but never had I put that much feeling behind my rants. Emmett on the other hand had a expression that could beat my "You just bought something from Walmart look".

Emmett's expression grew darker as he spoke

"I AM NOT A MAN".

Never chapter 2 part 3

Bella and Charlie

Bella's p.o.v

My finger skimped through my closet looking for something Alice approved. Today I would be celebrating my nineteenth birthday with the Cullens. Alice told me to come by later seeing as Emmett was going to talk everyone into playing paint ball. I sighed, today was not supposed to be happening. Right now I was supposed to be a vampire. Due to some things with Victoria we had to prolong my changing. (A.N I KNOW THIS DID NOT HAPPEN IN THE BOOKS BUT I'M HAVING TO CHANGE IT TO FIT THIS STORYLINE)

"Don't worry Bella you'll stay in your teens". I mumbered to myself. I smelled the revolting stench oh Charlie's cooking and carefully made my way down the stairs to see what was wrong. I laughed at the sight of him, he was doing everything in the preperations of spaggti's name wrong. He was trying to boil the water in the microwave, cook the noodles in the sink, and heat up the sauce on the stovetop. Which would have been fine except for the fact he had failed to put the sauce in a pan. Charlie turned to find me on the ground laughing my but off. He smilied to at first but then noticed what I was wearing. I quickly looked down to see what it was about my apparance that had alarmed him so. I was wearing a knee- lengeth dress that had ruffles coming down. When I moved it sparckled. The neckline was that of a v- neck.

Charlie's facial expression changed to one of confusion.

"Ah Bella, why are you dressed like that, you don't even have a boyfriend"!

What was he talking about? I'm engaged!!! "What do you mean Dad? I'm going to the Cullens for my birthday"?

I've never heard of the Cullens Bells".

That was the moment my world came crashing down.

**A/N I KNOW I'M GUILTY OF BEING THE WORST AUTHOR ON FANFICTION!!!! ON THE BRIGHT SIDE THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!!!! 8 PAGES!!! YAY!!!! THE REASON I HAVEN'T UPDATED IS CONCERNING MY OTHER STORY, CULLENS VS. VOLTURI. IN THAT STORY I HAVE 2 POSSIBLE CHAPTERS THAT WILL COMPLETELY CHANGE THE STORIES FUTERE!!! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE AN UPDATE PLEASE HELP AND P.M ME!!! I'LL HIGHLEY APPRACITE IT AND UPDATES WILL BE WEEKELY!!!!! THIS CHAPTER WAS DEICTIED TO ELIZABETH-CHEY-ROSE AND ANYONE WHO REVIEWED. LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**EMMETT: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!**

**ME: SHUT UP LONDON!!! THIS IS MY AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**EMMETT: YOU HATE ME!!! FIRST YOU MAKE ME ACT GAY!!!! NOW YOU YELL AT ME!!!**

**ME: YOU GOT A WHOLE LINE DEITICATED TO YOU IN THE SUMMARY**

**EMMETT: YAY ME!!**

**ME: HA!!! I KNEW YOU WERE GAY!!!!**

**EMMETT: WHAT?**

**EDWARD: WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT A GAY EMMETT?**

**ME: (IN THOUGHTS) EMMETT'S GAY!!! EMMETT'S GAY!!! HA HA TAKE THAT ROSALIE!!!!**

**EDWARD: HI BELLA!!!**

**ME: H….H…H….**

**EMMETT: BELLA MEANS HI EDWARD!**

**(EMMETT THINKS PEVERTLEY)**

**EDWARD: DON'T THINK LIKE THAT EMMETT AHH**

**(EDWARD RUNS OFF)**

**(ALICE RUNS AFTER EDWARD)**

**ALICE: EDWARD I HAD A VISION YOU AND BELLA WERE ABOUT TO…**

**A/N JUST GOT THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OUT OF MY A/N. BELLA IS ME BY THE WAY. REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE!! PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU COULD PLEASE HELP ME WITH CULLENS VS VOLTURI!!! HAVE A GOOD DAY!!!**

**LOVE,**

**TVDTWILIGHT101 A.K.A BELLA**

**P.S PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
